Why can't you love me?
by LilBunnyFu
Summary: Can Kagome finally protect her friend without help? Will Inuyasha ever confess his feelings for Kagome? Read and You'll find out - Please review or flame cause i'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1: The Past Repeats Itself

Disclaimer: I don't' own Inuyasha or any of the characters in matter of fact.

Chapter 1: The Past Repeats Itself

"Why can't he love me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha as he sat down next to Kagome.

_Did I say that out loud?_ "Oh nothing, just thinking to myself."

"Kagome I've known you long enough to know that it's never nothing." Inuyasha answered.

"It was nothing I promise."

Flashback 

"Kikyou she means nothing to me, I promise once we finish the jewel I'll come with you."

Kagome, listening to the conversation, gasped. Inuyasha heard this and turned toward her as she bolted from her hiding spot, running to the god tree. She sat and cried for a while, finally she decided that she just wasn't going to care anymore. She was going to find the jewel then leave this place and seal the well. This way Inuyasha could have his dead miko.

End flashback

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh what is it Inuyasha?"

"I was wondering what you were going to do when we complete the jewel?"

"Well, go home I guess."

Inuyasha could tell she was depressed over something. "Oh well…"

That scent! And in a blur of red and white he was gone with Kagome following.

"Kikyou…" whispered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha … Die!"


	2. Chapter 2: Do you love her?

Previously

"Kikyou…" whispered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha … Die!"

Chapter 2: Do you love her?

Kagome watched Kikyou as she held her bow steady waiting to shoot Inuyasha. Kikyou was intent on killing Inuyasha for revenge.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed.

Kikyou looked toward her and now repositioned her arrow toward a new target. Inuyasha took notice to what she was now aiming at.

"No Kagome run!"

"Inuyasha, do you lover her?" Kikyou's icy voice asked.

"Um…"

"I asked a question. Your answer depend on whose life is taken, hers or yours."

Suddenly out of nowhere Naraku showed up.

"Naraku! Why are you here?"

"Ignoring this question he struck down Kikyou."

"No!"

"Inuyasha, did this dead miko mean that much to you? Well good if she did. I enjoy seeing you suffer."

"No!"

With a small laugh he parted. Inuyasha was in a rage striking down everything in his path. Kagome seeing this just stood there. "Inuyasha?"

He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears and sorrow from realizing how much he loves Kikyou and not her. Inuyasha looked back at her confused by the tears. He loved her so much but Kikyou was his first love how was he just supposed to forget her? "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What? Why? Is it because of me no, don't, I need you here with me."

"No you don't that's the thing you never need me only needed to USE me, you don't need me as a person."

"Kagome, please." He begged.

"You can still see me if you want, the well isn't going to close."

"But Kagome what about Shippo, Miroku and Sango?"

"You can tell them."

"But-"

"No!" she cut him off. "I can't be here when the person I care most about can't see me."

"What do you mean? I see you right here in front of me."

"That's not what I mean. I mean you don't se me as me. All you see is a reincarnation of your beloved Kikyou."

"No that's not true!" How could he make her see her the way he did? How could he tell her that he got chills whenever she touched him? Or the sweet melody she has as a voice? What about the way the slightest hint of her scent calmed him? He couldn't even begin to describe to her how he felt whenever she was in danger.

"Good bye Inuyasha!"

He couldn't stand the sight or the smell of the salty tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"One last thing. Inuyasha even though you don't love me, I… I just want you to know that I will always love you." And with that she left, he followed her to the well and once she was gone he whispered "I love you too."

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo called.

He walked over to the little fox. "What do you want?"

"I heard what you said you know, an if you don't mind me saying you were kinda late in your reply."

"Shut up would you! At least she won't be nagging me!"

"Yeah but she won't bring you and Ramen!"

"Awwwwwwww!"

"Shippo? Did you find him?"

Miroku and Sango had showed up.

"Hey Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?"


	3. Chapter 3: Will you go back to her?

A/N: oh my gosh thnx for all your praise and criticism! I'll try to do better!

Previously

"Yeah but she won't bring you and Ramen!"

"Awwwwwwww!"

"Shippo? Did you find him?"

Miroku and Sango had showed up.

"Hey Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?"

Chapter 3: Will you go back to her?

"She went back." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Probably because you were being mean." Shippo said quietly.

"What did you say!" Shippo was already inching away.

"Nothing" he said, scared that he was going to get pounded.

To his surprise Inuyasha did nothing and just stared at the well.

"So, I guess Shippo is right." Miroku said.

"No she didn't leave because of me!"

"Then why did she leave? Tell us Inuyasha!"

Instead he just turned and left. Inuyasha had nothing to say to this. He was still reviewing the reason she left, it really was because of him. He walked off to the god tree to think.

I wonder if Kagome is ever going to forgive me. But whom do I love? I know I loved Kikyou but do I still lover her? And what about Kagome? I know I like her a lot but do I love her? I love the way she smells like vanilla and the way it soothed him. And her smile makes me feel loved and content. Not to mention her voice, yes especially her voice, the voice of and angel. What will I do? Should I go to her? I miss her already. I really do love her I guess.

With a sigh he got up and left for the well.

"Aren't you going to go to her? You need to or she won't come back unless you apologize! I despise you!" Shippo yelled then ran off crying toward the village.

"Well I guess this is one of those days" Miroku said to Sango.

"No Miroku I think today is different."

"How?"

"I think Kagome really won't come back."

"You can't be serious! She'll come back I know it **sigh** if Inuyasha would just tell Kagome the truth about his feelings" he said this as he started to rub her bottom.

Smack and in a huff Sango left him holding his cheek.

Meanwhile

"Finally I got rid of that reincarnation and Inuyasha is mine and he will go to hell with me."

A/N: was this better?


End file.
